


Observing the Unreachable

by firecube



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecube/pseuds/firecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai observes what he can never have, only beginning to realize that he is being observed just as closely.  There is no escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observing the Unreachable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tsubasa and its characters belong to CLAMP.  
> A/N:  
> This is quite short, something I did when I just had the inexplicable urge to write something but not sure what to write. Those scenarios usually produce something pretty meta, like this, for example. Enjoy!

There’s something inexplicably enamoring about daring oneself, taking a risk to see if you can get away with it, getting out without harm. Fai does this, starts from day one and enjoys himself immensely.

Fai is curious. It’s unlike Syaoran's analytical curiosity, centering around the state of being enraptured by some discovery of a new object of cultural symbolism of which the whys and hows are the primary concern; nor is it quite like Sakura's curiosity, stemming from the desire to draw understanding from her environment, due to much understanding of everyday systems being wiped clean.

In a nutshell, Fai’s curiosity mainly and most strongly focuses on _people_. He will never be able to have a true connection with another human being; that he has already realized. But at least he can examine them from afar, detachedly.

When Kurogane is the curious item in question, however, it’s considerably difficult to remain detached.

From the beginning, Fai knows much more of the truth behind each traveler than they know of themselves. Of course, Reed did not venture to disclose every detail to him, but Fai is much like an agent within this small group.

The Clone Princess is to travel dimensions committing the memory of each into her body, while the Clone Syaoran is her primary protector, stopping at nothing to return the feathered fragments of memory to the girl in his care - especially so once the seal of his original is broken. Both Fai and the warrior are also to serve as protectors.

However, considering this warrior, things did not go quite as planned for Reed. “The Witch” interfered with this would-be pawn, so Fai is to take care of him should he go out of control or once he is no longer of use. Which is likely to happen, almost positive, according to Reed.

So this is the man Fai is to kill. And he will not be an easy one to handle, so he has been forewarned.

Naturally, this warrior, “Kurogane,” is the one who captivates Fai’s interest the most.

And he knows that there is certainly more to Reed’s plan; he doesn’t hesitate to doubt the fact that the only roles he and this Kurogane serve in this sick melodrama are those of a Princess’s bodyguards. But there’s no use worrying about it. There’s no use wondering if everything he is doing – this web he is twisting himself up in – is even bringing him closer to granting his wish. There’s no use worrying about his happiness… There’s no use in living for himself.

So he smiles false smiles, laughs with ironically false glee, and observes.

Lies, lies, lies, but his observations are not lies, at least.

He needs…something to hold onto.

He shouldn’t hold onto anything; otherwise it shall inevitably be destroyed.

He observes Kurogane. Kurogane knows his game.

_He’s caught on. And he’s not letting go._

Fai smiles. Who the hell is he fooling?

END


End file.
